Devil's Pact
by Juniper11
Summary: Resist Uchiha Sasuke's body for six months. She could do that...couldn't she?


_Dedicated to Rene2_

_Word: Trespassing_

_Subsititon for Chapter 9 of the Chronicles_

_Story: The Devil's Pact_

A grin appeared on Haruno Sakura's face as she sat up and breathed in the crisp air early that morning. Her grin turned into full fledged laughter when bit by bit and piece by piece she recalled with vivid clarity the dream she had the previous night. Her shoulders shook, her chest heaved, and tears streamed down her cheeks because the contents in said dream had been that absurd.

Never in a million years would she really do something that idiotic, that dumb. But then, she supposed that was what dreams were for; releasing your inner stupid. Sakura yawned and stretched her tone and limber body across the bed that was covered in red silk sheets. She could feel her muscles straining when suddenly she hit a foot…and it wasn't hers. Sakura stopped mid movement and began running through the 'dream' again. It was a dream, wasn't it? She wouldn't dare--

Sakura turned her head and looked over her shoulder and let out a wail loud enough to wake the dead. She jumped out of bed, or maybe more like tumbled out of it, then realizing she was naked, grabbed the sheet off of her bedmate, wrapped it around herself and then proceeded to scream her head off again. She wasn't alone in the apartment that she had just moved into in the glorious city of Suna but that wasn't the problem. The first problem was that she had stripped the bed of its sheets leaving her bedmate in all his naked glory--and it was glorious. The second problem was that in between screams…she stared at the lavish banquet of male scrumptiousness that lay before her occasionally wiping the drool that slid out the corner of her mouth and off of her face.

The third problem was…

"Tch. Are you always this annoying in the morning?"

Uchiha effin' Sasuke was in her bed. World renown gigolo. She _so_ wanted to die.

She recognized his face because she had once seen him in a magazine on the arm of a well-known doctor named Shizune. That year Shizune had received the doctor of the year award. Normally, that was information that Sakura would have focused on, but all she could see was the face of the man at her side. He looked younger--way younger than Shizune and he was absolutely beautiful. His eyes were like fire dipped in black, calling to her. They promised dark secrets and wild nights.

She developed a bit of an obsession with him, causing her to find out all she could about the man. There wasn't really much to find except his profession. The only thing she could do after that was seek him out , which was something that was supposed to stay strictly a fantasy and not venture into reality.

"Get out!" Sakura hissed, but he only raised a brow at her, not bothering to move or cover himself.

She never knew gigolos were such exhibitionists…. Although it did make sense.

"No."

"Get out! You're trespassing!"

"How can it be trespassing if I was invited? Besides you haven't paid me yet."

"I couldn't have done this. This is just not me. Why? Why would I do this? This is just a dream. A bad, bad, _bad_ dream." Sakura then recalled her early morning thoughts and had an epiphany complete with trumpets sounding and bells ringing. She was a moron. A really, big moron. Her actions the previous night had been stupid on a Naruto level and that was saying something.

Sakura looked away from the appealing smirk that graced her paid companion's lips and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm used to being called a dream…but it's generally a walking wet one."

Sakura hands lowered then immediately raised and smacked herself in the face. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"If it's such a problem give me my four hundred seventy three thousand yen and I'll be on my way."

Sakura spluttered. "Four hundred seventy three thousand yen! The sex wasn't that good!"

"Yes, it was." He said with such surety that it was disgusting. Although, if Sakura could get over her indignation and embarrassment at being in such a compromising situation she would admit that the previous night had indeed been worth that much.

"I don't have that kind of money. I just started my residency and frankly I don't get paid squat."

A dark pall crept into the room that had suddenly turned frigid. Uchiha Sasuke slid out the bed with the grace of a panther and stalked over to her. She was his prey and he was some great majestic predator ready to swallow her whole. Sakura swallowed audibly as he loomed over her body threateningly. She retreated a few steps only to have him back her into a wall.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Sakura found it amazing that he could combine being provocative and frightening all at once. "I told you that my services were not free."

"But you didn't tell me that I'd have to pay an arm and a leg for just that!" Sakura wailed, gesturing wildly towards his lower regions before pushing him out of her personal space. "For that much money I should be able to keep you as my own personal sex slave for a year." Later, she would learn that words have power and it's just best to keep your mouth shut.

Uchiha Sasuke closed his eyes and his lips moved, forming numbers. Once he was done his eyes opened and focused on her still form. "I suggest you find a way to get my money."

Sakura's eyes widened with fear, but she would not be cowed. "Or what? You'll kill me? You're not only a gigolo but a murderer?" She sneered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I don't have your money. I have no way to get it, either. So what are you going to do now?" Sakura tried to look as confident as she could while looking up at him expectantly.

If she had known what her statement was going to provoke…she would have gotten the money from somewhere. If she had to pull it out of a magical hat she would have done it. If she had to shake it off the money tree she would have done it. If she had to make the money herself--and she didn't mean go out and earn it--she would have done that too.

He strode away from her then, letting Sakura know that the rearview was just as good as the front one. Why didn't she notice that the previous night? His clothes were strewn across the floor. Sakura vaguely recalled in her impatience the previous night; tearing several buttons off his shirt. Sasuke found his pants and pulled a phone out of his pocket. Quickly dialing a number it was seconds before she heard from across the room a loud voice yell,

"Where's my money, bi--"

"Shut the hell up and put him on the phone," came Sasuke's terse reply. He waited seconds before he spoke once more. "She doesn't have the money." Silence once more echoed loudly in her apartment. Sakura's blood ran cold at his next question. "You know where the Oasis apartments are?" At his pause Sakura assumed he received a reply. "104." And she realized that he had taken in every, little detail when she brought him to her humble abode. She supposed that was a good thing for him but a bad thing for her. "Just hurry the hell up," Sasuke snarled and then turned to look at her. Even though at that second she was trembling in her boots…or would be if she had any on…the man was still sexy.

:::

:::

A knock sounded on her door alerting her that her 'guest' had arrived. She had donned some clothes by then. She put on some ratty gray sweat pants and an oversized red T-shirt that read: I didn't do it. She put on her best sweet and innocent look as her mind worked furiously looking for a way to pull herself out of the mess that she had made.

Sasuke moved to answer the door when he saw that Sakura had no intention of moving off the sofa where she was perched. Her legs were tucked beneath her and her hands were clenched in her lap as she tried not to shake.

Sasuke swung the door open and stepped to the side, allowing three men entrance. The first thing she noticed was the Uchiha had come in person and with this realization came the knowledge that she was in a great deal of trouble. If the Uchiha showed up, that generally meant things were about to get ugly. Broken arms and legs danced in her head which, since she had seen stuff like that before, was a pretty gruesome sight. She prayed that if she had to die then it would be quick. She was being silly, though. The Uchiha weren't known to be petty criminals. It was because of their family that prostitution was legalized. Although, Sakura mused silently, that probably wasn't a good thing.

Sakura rose then. She could at least be a proper host to her would-be murderer. She plastered a smile on her face that she was sure was decidedly creepy.

"Welcome to my home, gentlemen. Please be seated." Sakura gestured to the sofa. The Uchiha sat down in the chair directly across from her while his companions remained standing. Sasuke, however, chose to lounge on the sofa, a bored look adorning his aristocratic features. "May I offer you gentlemen something to drink?" Sakura asked looking directly at the Uchiha. There was nothing spectacular about him. In fact, he was rather plain, which was rather surprising given who he was.

"No, thank you. I think it would be best if we just got down to business. Don't you think?"

Sakura wanted to shake her head wildly but instead she said, "Yes, perhaps it is."

The Uchiha were a family of world renown male escorts. They were often seen on the arm of powerful women. The rumor was that the Uchiha controlled those women in higher up positions through sex and charm. It was also said that they were once the strongest men around.

They once focused their talent on battle. Many countries paid top dollar for their military prowess. They were skilled strategists. however, times changed and the desire for peace drove these great men into the dust. Not long after the declaration of peace came about, a new family, the Namikaze, stepped forward to lead the people in unity. Sakura almost smiled. Naruto was one of that family, and it was quite true. He had the ability to unite people to one cause, and his unbound love and acceptance of others made up for his silliness. While the Uchiha had beauty and power, the Namikaze had kindness and love.

And with that peace came destitution for the Uchiha. No longer able to amass their family wealth through arms they began to use their other possession--beauty. They weren't pimps and prostitutes per se. No one was smacked around because the Uchiha faces and bodies were too precious for rough handling--except by those who liked that sort of thing which rumor has it that the Uchiha handled those cases personally. They called themselves entrepreneurs. The world was based upon the theory of supply and demand. The women of this world wanted beauty…so they supplied it--for a hefty fee.

The new family head, also known as the Uchiha because no one knew his name for certain, began fulfilling his role and the Uchihas became more organized and well known. In fact, the Uchiha had recognized that the beauty of the Uchiha's was something to be protected so formed an 'organization' called the Akatsuki that were their personal 'body guards'. They were known to have tattoos of red clouds somewhere on their upper torso. Sakura then assumed that the two other men with the Uchiha were a part of that guard--especially since she saw the red cloud tattooed on neck of one.

One of the guard--she would swear he was an Uchiha as well--his hair was jet black and it was tied at the nape of his neck in a pony tail. He stared at her quietly. He wore a black top that clung to his body showing every detail of his fine chest. Glasses were perched on his nose. Normally, for some odd reason, men with glasses put her at ease. Such was not the case with this man. If anything it made her all the more nervous. He moved very little but when he did move it seemed death followed in his wake. Or maybe she was paranoid.

The other guard had a pony tail as well but it was high on his head. In fact, looks wise he was the complete opposite of the other guard, where as one was dark the other was fair. One had the onyx eyes of the Uchiha the other had sky blue eyes. The blond also looked pissed. His arms were folded across his chest and what seemed to be a permanent scowl was attached to his face. It was certain that he made Sakura less than comfortable as well.

"Haruno Sakura it has been brought to my attention that you intend to renege on your deal with Sasuke here."

"Uchiha Sasuke never mentioned that he was such an expensive lay." Sakura replied crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"You have…never heard of the Uchihas then." He raised a brow at her quizzically.

"Who hasn't heard of the Uchihas?" Although, she knew several of her friends who probably had never heard of them which for them was a good thing. Would that she could have remained among the ranks of the ignorant.

"Ah, so you have heard of us. So then you knew we were expensive when you first arranged an assignation with young Sasuke."

"He never told me the price and besides it was hardly worth over four hundred thousand yen." Sakura muttered.

The Uchiha paused studying her carefully. "Discussing a situation like this in the open is tawdry and are you saying you found young Sasuke--" Sakura noticed Sasuke's eye twitch at being called young. "Unsatisfactory?"

"For that much money I shouldn't have been able to get out of bed this morning."

An awkward silence fell in the room where all the occupants turned to stare at Uchiha Sasuke baffled.

"Wait," The Uchiha said. "You were able to get out of bed?"

Sakura looked at him perplexed. "…yes."

The Uchiha turned then and gave Sasuke a look that made Sakura shiver, though it wasn't even directed at her.

"Foolish little brother," rasped the raven haired guard, "Have you learned nothing?"

Sakura eyes widened when she realized that the silent guard was not only an Uchiha, but apparently the brother of her bedmate.

"Shut up Itachi!"

"If I did that you'd never learn to satisfy a woman."

"She was satisfied."

The Uchiha snapped his fingers. "Itachi. Tell this boy the Uchiha motto."

A smirk appeared on Itachi's lips that thoroughly identified him to Sakura as Sasuke's brother.

"A night will not go by

With an Uchiha between your thighs

That will not leave you breathless, wanting, with tears in your eyes

You will not see the sun rise

For la petite mort is nigh."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. Her face became an interesting shade of red. Of all the family sayings--

"My apologies Haruno-san. I was under the impression that the boy--" Sakura saw Sasuke's jaw clench. "Had done his job. Since the situation is not exactly as I thought it would be I would like to propose a deal with you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously. There was something in his voice that made her feel like she should run far, fast, and hard. "What kind of deal?"

"I am willing to wipe out your debt to me." Sakura paled at mention of her debt. She had been certain she was going to get out of this, but it seemed that such was not the case. "If you are willing to help me solve a problem with this young boy."

Sakura's brow furrowed confused. "How do you propose we do that Uchiha-sama?"

He smiled then and that was when Sakura grasped that he, as well as the other two, was devastatingly handsome. How could she have ever described this man as plain? "Call me Madara."

And soon thereafter Sakura made a devil's pact with a man that was not known to lose.

She really was an idiot.

:::

"Ooh, Sakura. Your boyfriend is such a hottie!" Sakura growled at the mention of her 'boyfriend'. He wasn't her boyfriend. Blast those Uchihas! But she couldn't tell her best friends that she had hired a gigolo for a night, had wild smutty sex with him, couldn't pay him, got out of it, but ended up stuck with him until he could screw her senseless or she proved herself un-seducible. That really wouldn't go over well.

"I know that look on your face." Ino said placing her hands on her hips. "How can you be angry with that? What did he do anyway? Better yet forget what he did. Screw him until you feel better. Yum." Ino walked over to where Tenten was peaking out the door checking out her 'boyfriend'. They were such good friends.

"Look, can you two just drop the boyfriend issue? I seriously don't want to talk about it."

"But Sakura, he looks sad." Tenten said. "Maybe we should leave so that the two of you can have some alone time. Wink. Wink. Hint. Hint."

"_No!" _Sakura screamed. Both women jumped, and then looked at her as if she had grown another head. Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't want to look suspicious to them. If they caught wind of what had happened she would never live it down.

Sasuke had been in her home almost a month and she had not let him touch her again--that didn't mean he didn't try. The last few weeks she had spent dodging his caresses, staring blankly at those god forsaken smirks that made her knees weak, avoiding her own home altogether because he had cooked a meal fit for a effin' queen.

If things continued as they were going he was going to vamp her before her term was up. Madara had given her six months. Six months and she would be debt free. She would resist that man even if it killed her!

Ino and Tenten exchanged a look over Sakura's head and slipped out the room while she was mentally prepared herself for the day's battle with Sasuke.

Sakura blinked and looked around finding her friends MIA.

"Ino? Tenten?" Sakura stepped out of her bedroom only to find Sasuke leaning on the counter of her kitchen. A bare chest greeted her that was aching for some baby oil to be rubbed against it…slowly…very, very slowly. Once Sakura was able to tear her eyes off his chest she noticed that he was eating a peach. Sakura's focused on his lips as they parted and partook of the sweet nectar. The juices from the peach slid down his palm and down his wrist as he bit into it. Sasuke slowly raised his arm never once taking his gaze off her face. His pink tongue flickered out and tasted the juices that flowed down his extremely well proportioned extremity reminding of that time when he--

No. She would not think about that. She wouldn't.

"Your friends left."

"Mmm." Sakura replied letting her eyes roam over the hard muscled planes of his abs. That many muscles should be illegal. Or rather, her body not attached to his body of so many muscles should be illegal.

"Sakura."

Sakura blinked and looked into the eyes of her unwanted houseguest disgruntled that he had interrupted her ogling. "What?"

"I said your friends left. They told me to tell you they'd stop by tomorrow."

"Oh, okay…yeah." Sakura said and turned away from him only to feel his hand wrap around her wrist preventing her from escaping.

"Stay."

Sakura looked over her shoulder and up into his ebony eyes. Her lips parted to refuse but nothing came out of her mouth. "I'll take you to dinner. Go get dressed and we'll go out."

"I--" She knew it wasn't a good idea but the truth was she was bored. Her life consisted of work, sleeping, and eating. That was about it. Maybe that was why she gave into the sudden wild impulse to hire a gigolo. Sakura sighed. "No."

"Tch. You're dull."

Offended, Sakura yelled, "I am not!"

"Then what do you do besides hole yourself up in this apartment? Get a life." Sakura balled her fist, pulled her arm back, and punched him the stomach. She thought he barely muffled a grunt and Sakura smiled smugly. "Don't damage the goods, wench," came Sasuke's reply.

Sakura barely restrained herself throwing herself at him, wrapping her hands around his throat, and choking the life out of him. Although she often thought that it would have been worth it.

:::

:::

_Month Two:_

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura turned and looked at the shy nurse that approached her in the locker room. She was changing out of her scrubs and into her street clothes. Lately, she had been working with the legendary Senju Tsunade. The woman was constantly in surgery and Sakura was proud just to have the opportunity to see her work.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here for you…."

"Someone here…?" Sakura stared at the woman, puzzled. No one came to see her at work. A stab of fear ran through her. This could only mean that something was wrong. "Where are they?" Sakura demanded.

The nurse flinched at her tone but answered quickly. "At the nurse's station down the hall." Sakura was off and running before she had completely finished her sentence.

Her heart beat frantically against her rib cage as she made the long dash down the hall. She ignored the stares that she received intent of finding out what happened to one of her friends or family members. Her mind shut down as she came to an abrupt halt when she saw Uchiha Sasuke standing before her. He had a plain white T-shirt and white sneakers. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he looked so out of place that it was adorable. She had never seen him dressed so casually and something about that just appealed to her. It also didn't help that he was sporting the sexiest Edward Cullen pout she'd ever seen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up."

Sakura glanced around and saw the nurses and a few of the patients whispering.

"_Is that Uchiha Sasuke?"_

"_Who is that girl he's with?"_

"_He's so hot. I think I'm going to faint!"_

"You shouldn't have." Sakura's sarcasm seemed to bounce right off of him. She remembered she needed to grab the rest of her belongings and strode quickly down the hall. She could hear the Uchiha following her; his only sound the squeaky noise his sneakers made on the floor. His smirk was loud in the tense silence between them.

"This is a girl's locker room. You can't come in here."

"Tch. I'm coming in. You'd just better hurry and grab your stuff."

Sakura gave him a withering stare that he ignored. Aggravated, Sakura said, "If someone calls security on you--I don't know you." his smirk widened and Sakura whipped her head around so as not to catch the full effect of it. She was beginning to believe that he knew exactly what that little half smile did to her.

Sakura continued putting her belongs in her tote bag and left the locker room without a word. She stiffened imperceptibly when she felt a strong muscular arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. She considered pushing him away but that would only cause a scene and that would be highly inappropriate given their location so she allowed him to pull her close and secretly reveled in the warmth of his body.

The pair stepped into the lobby of the hospital only to be greeted by a torrential downpour. The pellets of rain hit the street in rapid succession that was simultaneously beautiful and disheartening. Sakura closed her eyes in misery. The last thing she had expected was for it to rain. She lived a fair distance away from work so she generally walked there and back. Therefore she had no umbrella to speak of.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "We'll just have to wait the rain out." He glanced down at her.

"Afraid of a little rain?"

Sakura's eyes immediately flashed with anger. She opened her mouth to yell at him. Of course she wasn't afraid. It was just not sensible to walk home in this type of weather. However, before she could vent at him frustrated, she felt a tug on her hand pulling her out the door and into the downpour.

"Sasuke!" She spluttered but his feet only moved swiftly tugging her behind him and if she didn't want to have her arm ripped off she could only run with him.

It wasn't long before her hair was plastered to her cheeks and her clothes stuck to her body. Yet, for some odd reason she felt exhilarated. She loved the rain. It always had some sort of muted beauty to it. As a child she often got scolded by her mother for playing in the rain. Needless to say her mad dash with Uchiha Sasuke brought back fond memories.

Before she knew it laughter was bubbling up and out of her, making Sasuke to squeeze her hand a little tighter. She felt light and free and for once she didn't have a care in the world….

:::

:::

_Month Three:_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Sakura glared at the unmoving form that was draped over her bed. She had just come home from work only to find Uchiha Sasuke asleep or half-asleep in her bed.

"I thought you were a gigolo--not a freeloader." Sakura muttered, irritated because she was tired and just wanted to lay down, but she couldn't because he had claimed her bed and was refusing to relinquish his chosen location. He was so quick that Sakura didn't even register is movement until she was pinned beneath him, his lips traveling her, neck sucking softly as his teeth came out to nip gently.

"I can earn my keep…if only you would let me." His lips made a pathway up to her jaw line and ended at her lips. He lightly kissed her lips, just the barest hint of pressure before he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. They were cloudy with the beginnings of lust forming in them. It was a situation she was aware that he had been waiting for yet he didn't take advantage of it like she expected him to. He spoke then and her mind barely registered his next words, not that she would have cared anyway at this moment.

"I will no longer tolerate sleeping on the sofa. I will sleep here at your side or you will sleep on top of me with me buried deep within you. The choice is yours."

The decision was simple. And that night Sakura fell asleep with Uchiha Sasuke's head nestled in her bosom, his hand on her hip and her hands buried deep in his hair.

:::

Sasuke walked into Sakura's apartment to find her sitting on the floor with parts to some foreign object lying on the floor. He sat the groceries that he had purchased on the floor and approached her quietly.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura's face was scrunched up in concentration as she stared at a piece of paper that he assumed to be the instructions on how to put together the contraption. She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're going to tear something up."

Sakura scowled. "I'm putting this desk together."

"Why didn't you just have them put it together at the store?"

"Do you have any idea how much that would cost? Besides, I can do it myself."

Sasuke walked to where Sakura was seated on the floor. Taking a seat beside her, he reached for the instructions but she pulled the paper back just beyond his reach.

"I said I can do it myself." Sakura looked at him condescendingly. Sasuke only smirked at her and stood up and went to go put away the groceries. Finishing his task, he grabbed a beer and sat down and watched as Sakura struggled to put the desk together.

Several hours later, Sasuke awakened from his doze. He looked around groggily, noting with some bemusement that Sakura had indeed managed to put the desk together.

He stood slowly and walked over to Sakura's still form. He bent down and gathered her small frame close to his chest and looked down at her peacefully slumbering face. Her long lashes gentled caressed her cheeks, her lips were parted slightly and he found himself amused by this. He had never taken the time to watch her sleep.

She was kind of cute when she was quiet.

Noiselessly, Sasuke made his way over to their bedroom and lay her down on the bed tucking her in the bed. He removed his shirt and prepared to join her when he heard a loud crash. He immediately knew what had happened. With a long-suffering sigh Sasuke made his way into the other room to find the desk that Sakura had 'put together' in pieces on the floor. Sasuke sat down wearily on the ground and began putting it back together before she awakened and found out what happened.

:::

:::

_End of Month Four_

"Sasuke-kun! I have the weekend off. What do you want to do?" Sakura said excitedly. She jumped onto his lap then and bounced up and down excitedly.

Sasuke scowled. "Are you trying to get more than what you bargained for? Or are you just being annoying?"

Sakura paused in her actions momentarily then shrugged it off not willing to let him ruin her good mood.

"Come on! Let's go somewhere! Let's do something."

"Spoken by the woman who four months ago never wanted to do anything. If you want something to do you can do me."

Sakura scrunched her nose up irritated. "Must you be so crass?"

"Only when irritated."

"What did I do now to turn you into such a moody diva?" Sasuke gave her a hard look which she ignored wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Get off of my lap Sakura."

Sakura blinked surprised at his hard tone. It wasn't the first time she had sat on his lap. They cuddled quite frequently--or maybe she cuddled up against him and he never pushed her away. Her hands dropped to her side. "Sasuke-kun?" His hands went to her waist lifting her effortlessly and placing her beside him. He stood up then and went into their room. Sakura immediately followed him and watched silently as he grabbed a bag and began putting his things into them.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked with her eyes wide and her hands trembling. Although somewhere deep in her heart she knew.

"I'm leaving. There's no point in staying here any longer. Madara has proven his point."

"What does Madara have to do with--?"

"Are you dense, Sakura? The only reason I'm here is to fuck you and that's not going to happen because you have the willpower of goddess."

Sakura said nothing. She only stood in the doorway of their room and watched him gather his belongings. When he was all done he stood before her waiting patiently for her to step aside.

Her head was bowed and her hair kept her face hidden from his prying eyes as she desperately tried to hold back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Step aside Sakura."

She shook her head slightly and he frowned at her.

"Sakura--"

"Stay. If you stay with me just for this the rest of this month and the next then…I'll--"

Sasuke sighed knowing exactly what she was saying. "Look at me Sakura." Sakura raised her chin and met his eyes head on pleading quietly with him but he ignored her unspoken words. "It's foolish to fall in love with a gigolo, Sakura."

Sakura said nothing, but her shoulders heaved from the heavy amount of sorrow that she was carrying in her chest. Sasuke gently pushed her to the side and strode out of her apartment and out of her life. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door momentarily.

It was indeed foolish for Sakura to fall in love with him, Sasuke thought silently. But it was even more foolish for a gigolo to fall in love with a client.

:::

:::

_Month Five:_

"Are you serious?" Ino asked, wide eyed as she stared at Sakura's red rimmed eyes. "Your boyfriend was Uchiha Sasuke? The Uchiha Sasuke?! I thought he looked familiar but who would have thought _you_ would end up living with _him_?"

Sakura said nothing but rather closed her eyes as Sasuke's face flashed before hers. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently.

"You okay?" Sakura shook her head in reply. "Sakura, you didn't fall in love with him, did you?" Sakura nodded her head unable to utter a single word. Ino sighed and pulled her friend close allowing her to shed tears of grief.

:::

"I must admit that I'm rather ashamed of you Sasuke. Was it that hard to seduce a single woman? Several I can understand…but one?" Sasuke said nothing, but rather stared at a point just beyond Madara's left shoulder and allowed himself to imagine Sakura's smile.

Madara sighed at Sasuke's silence. He had always been a rather stubborn child. "I suppose this means that you'll have to go through training once more."

"That's not necessary. I am an Uchiha. I have the abilities necessary to perform the job."

Madara leaned back and studied Sasuke quietly. He took in Sasuke's rigid stance. Something happened with the Haruno girl that he wasn't speaking of. Something that he knew he needed to know. He made a mental note to go speak with the girl later.

"I disagree. I can't have you out there not satisfying the clientele. Tomorrow you are to go to see Shisui and he will begin the process of retraining you."

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to argue but decided to forgo it. That itself told Madara something. Sasuke? Not argue a direct order? He watched as Sasuke turned and left the room. His fingers drummed on the desk mindlessly. It wasn't long before the Uchiha came to a stunning conclusion.

The Haruno girl could be a problem.

:::

"Ino, where are we?" Sakura said looking around wide-eyed. The Uchiha estate loomed a distance before them. It stood high on a hill--so high that it was enwrapped in clouds. It was surreal. Ino tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave her best friend a evil grin.

"We, large forehead friend o' mine, are outside the Uchiha estate."

Sakura, hearing Ino's words, ignored her earlier insult and focused on the fact that maybe, possibly, perhaps, Sasuke was in her general vicinity. Sakura immediately began swinging her arms in a 'girly like' fashion hitting her best friend who tried her best to block Sakura with little success. Sakura had remarkable accuracy and she was rather swift.

"Would you stop it?! Jeez! I did this for you. You need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel." Ino slumped back against the seat of her car and crossed her arms over her ample bosom staring straight ahead out of the window.

"He knows how I feel Ino."

"No he doesn't."

"Ino, he told me how I felt. He realized it before I did."

Ino paused slowly turned her head and looked at Sakura who nodded her head in confirmation, Ino's eyes grew large and a blush stained her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oops."

"Oops is right." Sakura said drolly.

"Still. Did he tell you how he felt?"

"I was just a job to him Ino." Sakura said turning her head to look out the window suddenly wishing she hadn't. She didn't want to see the vast Uchiha estate. She didn't want to see the place where Sasuke lived lavishly because he sold his body to numerous women of the highest bidder, so she closed her eyes and found herself a bit annoyed that the image was burned into her brain.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply with an affirmative but paused. If she was just a job why did he leave? He had plenty of time left to complete his task but he left before he could do so. She had even offered her body willingly yet he still left. She didn't' think that he found her unattractive. So why would he leave?

"No." Sakura said slowly. "I'm not sure."

"Then go ask."

"How am I supposed to do that Ino? They're not just going to let me waltz in there like I own the--"

A tap on the window distracted the two women. Ino jumped and Sakura knew her heart had stopped beating for a few seconds. Two heads turned and looked out the window to see a guy with brilliant red hair and the most unusual eye color staring at them. He wore a security guard hat but was missing a shirt. Sakura immediately noted the tattoo on his left pectoral muscle signaling that he was a member of the Akatsuki. Sakura had a brief second to wonder why he was topless but Ino interrupted her thought process.

"He's gorgeous." Ino whispered to which Sakura could only nod her head. He made the universal signal for roll your window down and Sakura immediately complied.

"Haruno-san." He said not making it a question as if he immediately knew who she was. Sakura inclined her head. "The Uchiha wishes to speak with you immediately." Sakura turned her head and looked at Ino who shrugged offering no help at all. Sakura didn't want to speak to the Uchiha. The last time that happened she ended up saddled with one of his kin and eventually fell in love with him thus breaking her heart because he was unattainable. Sakura frowned annoyed that Ino had gotten her into this mess yet she still felt a small spark of hope at possibly being able to catch a glance at Sasuke. "You may bring your friend inside. We'll keep her entertained while you speak with the Uchiha."

Ino's eyes lit up at the prospect of being allowed to enter the extravagant Uchiha estate. Sakura rolled her eyes and motioned for the guard to step back but he opened the door for her and reached a hand down and helped her out of the vehicle. He walked to the other side of the car and did the same for Ino. Sakura took note of the small smile on her friend's face for future reference later. They followed behind the guard as he let them into the estate. He did not say anything and it allowed Sakura a chance to study her surroundings.

It wasn't an estate really. It was more like a enormous and never ending castle. Someone came and took the keys to Ino's car pulling it away. It made Sakura nervous that they wouldn't have an easy escape route. It made her even more nervous that wherever they were taking Ino's car--it wasn't in the direction of the house. "I'm Sasori by the way."

"I'm Ino."

Sakura didn't bother to give her name but instead asked, "How are we going to get up there anyway? You had our car taken away." Sasori looked at her then, a dead look that made her flesh crawl. She forgot her question and immediately began trying to think of a way to get out of there.

"Follow me."

The women followed him to his post where they discovered that he wasn't alone. Another guard, one Sakura recognized, came out and greeted them.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to see you again."

"I'm not sure I can say the same, Uchiha Itachi."

"Ah, so you remember me."

"Not many women forget an Uchiha upon meeting them."

Itachi inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Come. We're leaving."

Sakura was once again brought back to her first question until she saw Itachi slide onto the most beautiful motorcycle she had ever seen. She stood there frozen, realizing that he intended for her to ride on the back on his bike up a mountain. Sakura heard an engine rev and watched as Sasori and Ino shot off and up the mountain. Ino's arms were wrapped tightly around Sasori's waist and her body was molded against his. Her hair danced around her in the wind and they faded further and further into the distance.

"Afraid?" He asked curiously and for some reason she was reminded of Sasuke. Tears stung the back of her eye lids but she blinked them quickly back and stepped forward slipping onto the back of the bike. "You'd better hold on." Itachi warned. The bike jolted and Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and held on for dear life.

:::

Itachi led her to the Uchiha's office. Their footsteps echoed quietly in the hall. For such a large estate Sakura wondered at the lack of people. The Uchihas were known to be a rather large family yet the only one she had seen was the one who walked a few steps ahead of her. Maybe for some reason the majority of the family decided it was best to stay away from the family head. Sakura had a feeling that she had just hit the nail on the head with that thought.

The walls were lined with candelabras. The light from the candles illuminated the otherwise dark walkway filling Sakura with a sense of dread. There were no decorations in the hall that led to his office. It made the whole journey uncomfortable. What did the Uchiha want with her anyway? Her debt had been settled when Sasuke returned home hadn't it? What more could there be to discuss?

So engrossed in her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice Itachi stopping and ran head on into his rather muscled back. She thought she heard him chuckle in amusement but she ignored it.

"Is this where he is?"

Itachi nodded as he knocked on the heavy door in front of them. He didn't wait for a reply before pushing it open and pulling Sakura through.

"Haruno Sakura," Itachi announced without preamble, and then exited the room. The door made not a sound as Itachi left Sakura all alone in the lion's den. Sakura sighed and made a mental note to kill Ino later for dragging her here.

"You requested my presence Uchiha-san?" Sakura said softly noting that he did not once raise his head to acknowledge her.

"I thought I told you to call me Madara."

He didn't look up at her but continued to go over whatever document he had on his desk.

"You did," Sakura replied recalling that day he had shown up in her apartment vividly.

"And yet you do not use it. Why is that?"

Sakura shrugged. "It has a lot to with the fact that every time someone mentions you they call you the Uchiha. It's like it's your name. It's rather odd calling you something else."

A smile came unexpectedly to his lips at her reply. He had expected her to say that she was uncomfortable speaking to him on a first name basis or something along those lines but she had surprised him. He looked at her then and frowned upon seeing the dark circles under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and he legs were barely supporting her.

"Are you ill?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, of course not."

"You look like death warmed over."

Sakura's lip curled in disgust at his flowery words. "Thanks a lot."

His smile widened. "So…Sasuke was unable to--"

"That is correct." Sakura said quickly, not wanting to hear whatever euphemism he was going to use.

"Why is that? I find your situation with young Sasuke highly curious. Are you a prude, Haruno Sakura?" Sakura's eye twitched. "No that can't be right otherwise you never would have crossed paths with him in the first place. Tell me how did you two meet?"

"I am under no obligation to tell you that."

"No. You certainly aren't, but it would probably be wise if you went ahead and told me."

Something cold flickered in those dark orbs that stared into hers. Something that made her heart begin to palpitate wild and irregularly. Sakura bit her bottom lip and began to speak.

:::

_Flashback:_

_Sakura walked into the lobby, flushed from the mad dash she had made into the building because she was late. She was the pupil of Senju Tsunade world renown physician. Tsunade had 'invited' her to attend an award ceremony. She had made some ground breaking discovery on the cure to certain diseases that would change the face of the world. Sakura had assisted her in her research and so it was required that she attend the function as well. She didn't want to. That was the honest truth but she really didn't have much choice. She had been ordered to come and to bring a date. That itself brought its own problems. Sakura didn't have a significant other. It wasn't that she didn't want one it was just that she could never find the time to go out there and meet someone. The only option she had was to bring a friend and her only male friend--Namikaze Naruto was not an option. She was not trying to embarrass herself as well as her mentor. So the only choice left to her was to go alone._

_Senju Tsunade was going to hand her her ass on a platter. Showing up to these events alone was taboo but she was going to do it anyway. It wasn't like she had much choice. Sakura took a deep breath to calm her unsteady nerves and prepared to step inside._

"_You look like you're in a spot of trouble."_

_Sakura turned around and glanced at the gentleman addressing her. His back was turned to her as he stood looking out of a floor to ceiling window. Perhaps he was gazing at the many people below, or at the clouds that covered the darkened sky. Sakura herself dared not look down, as heights only made her dizzy._

"_Excuse me?" Sakura asked. He turned his head and glanced at her over his shoulder. An ache formed in Sakura's chest at just gazing upon his countenance. It was that ache that you feel when you see someone that you know is beyond you reach yet you want them anyway with a longing that is beyond foolish._

"_You look like you're in trouble."_

_It was then that it registered in her brain who she was talking to. Uchiha Sasuke. Voted number two on the world's sexiest men list._

_But he'd always be her number one…._

_He was dressed formally. Black tuxedo with the standard black bow tie. Not a wrinkle to be found on him he looked as if he had just stepped out of a magazine. He was gorgeous in his monochrome colors and Sakura found that she couldn't take her eyes off of him._

"_You're--"_

_He walked over to her extending his hand. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura shook his hand a bit dazed. It took her a minute but she found a voice to reply with._

"_Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you."_

"_The pleasure," Sasuke said, raising her hand to his lips and touching them briefly to her knuckles, "Is all mine." Sakura shivered and her eyes nearly glazed over from the sheer sexiness of his voice. Sakura soon shook herself out from under the spell he had cast over her._

"_I'm sorry but I have to--" Sakura looked behind her at the door she needed to walk through with dread. Then she looked back at Uchiha Sasuke wishing upon stars that she could just casually spend the evening with him instead of walking in through those doors, listening to long, boring speeches, and eventually get chewed out by her mentor. But that was a fantasy and she spent years drilling things that weren't rooted in reality out of her head._

"_You're alone. Isn't that unusual for this type of thing?" He asked gesturing towards the door she was about to enter._

"_It is, but I'm currently single without a prospect so--"_

"_So you're going solo." Uchiha Sasuke said without preamble. "Do you want to?"_

"_That's neither here nor there. At this point I have no choice so--"_

"_There is an option. You can take me."_

_Sakura blinked. "I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a--"_

"_You're looking for a companion for the night. I can be what you need and you'll find that I'm rather reasonable."_

_Sakura's eyes hardened. She knew exactly who Uchiha Sasuke was. The fact that he was offering his services--and she did not care how good looking he was--highly offended her._

"_Look. I don't know what impression I gave off but I am certainly not look for a roll in the sheets so--"_

"_I'm a paid companion. I can escort you to your function and leave it at that if that is what you wish."_

_It was tempting. Damn tempting. She really didn't want to hear Tsunade's voice later on but this was Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't have that kind of money and she didn't think she was anywhere near that desperate. With his next words he somehow seemed to read her thoughts._

"_It's not uncommon as you think--taking a paid companion to events such as these. You wouldn't be the first and certainly not the last. I'm also not as expensive as you would think. Not for this type of thing."_

_Sakura didn't have time to ponder over his words because the door swung opened to reveal a tall woman with blond hair. Her eyes were the color of honey and her hair was arranged in an elaborate coiffure. She wore a black dress that fell to her ankles hit every curve on it's way down. Her eyes did a quick scan and immediately landed on Sakura._

"_Sakura! There you are! You're late. Is this your date? Get in here."_

_And Sakura was then dragged into the function with Uchiha Sasuke following closely behind. Sakura thought that perhaps she should protest and tell him that he wasn't needed but that small part of her that was completely insane smiled at him, pulled her arm out of Tsunade's and let him escort her inside._

:::

After Sakura had finished her short tale he stared at her and she had the weird feeling that he was reading her mind to make sure she wasn't lying about her encounter with Sasuke. She wasn't--she was just leaving out quite a bit. Of course, that was a lie by omission but everyone knew that didn't count_._

"You're a puzzle Haruno Sakura and I intend to figure you out."

"As delighted as I am to have caught your attention--" Sakura said sarcastically yet was so respectful in how she said he words that Madara was unaware of it. "I fail to understand how I could do such a thing."

"Really? I would have thought it was obvious," Madara replied, taking on an air of secrecy that Sakura found slightly frustrating. "I'd like to make you an offer, Haruno Sakura."

"No, thank you," Sakura immediately replied, knowing when a trap was being set before her. Madara laughed.

"Come, now. It worked out last time, didn't it? Not many people can say they got the best of Uchiha Madara."

"I'm a firm believer in not pushing my luck," Sakura said drolly, which only served to make Madara laugh harder. She really wished she wasn't so entertaining for him.

"Are you aware of how we Uchihas marry?"

"Not really." Sakura said, wondering if she should be wary of where this was going , especially sinceh e looked almost manical as he spoke.

"I arrange the marriages. Given recent circumstances I'd like to make you an offer I'm sure you can't refuse."

"I'm sorry Uchi—er, um,… Madara… but I simply can not agree to an arranged marriage."

"Why not?"

"Because marriage is about mutual love and respect. You can't throw two people together and expect good things to come of it."

"And if I say that he has expressed a willingness to marry you?"

Sakura's breath caught. Sasuke wanted to marry her? Was that why he left? To arrange things for them to be together…forever? Tears sprang to her eyes. And she had been so certain….

"I--"

"Think it over then come back and let me know what you've decided."

Sakura shook her head. "No. No. I've decided. If he wants to marry me then I accept."

Once more Madara smiled with disarming malevolence. "Wonderful. Now we must go over the terms and conditions of the marriage."

:::

:::

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night to a loud banging on her door. The roseate woman sat up and glared out at nothing because she had been roused from her slumber. She wasn't sure how long that they had been knocking but given that she could hear her door vibrating from the pressure of their unrelenting hand, she guessed that they had been out there for quite some time.

She was rather disgruntled as this was the first hard sheep she'd gotten since Sasuke had left. The man had worn her out, not only physically but mentally as well. Her heart had broken when he left, and the pain of it had kept her awake at night, awash with tears and regrets for losing him. She smiled softly now. Oh, to be married to a man who made the sun rise and set….

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled to her disgruntled visitor. She swung open the door, ready to curse whoever the hell it was out, but the words that almost flowed from between her lips abruptly halted when she saw who her late night visitor was. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled at him warmly as all her weariness drained away, but the smiled died when he didn't answer it with one of those sexy smirks she had grown so accustomed to. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked with a bit of trepidation.

"What the hell is wrong with you? An arranged marriage?!" Sakura stepped back as he advanced upon her. He slammed the door behind him as he entered, never once taking his eyes off of her. The door vibrated a few moments from the force of its closure and it was a wonder that it just didn't fall down.

Realization dawned soon on Sakura. She had been duped. Sasuke never wanted to marry her and now he was forced into doing that very thing. He left, not to secure things with his family, but because he didn't want her.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. He said that he had spoken to you and you were okay with it. I thought--"

"Why the hell would I be okay with you marrying my brother?!"

"Because--" Sakura's mouth dropped open. She spluttered for a few moments before she could get her words together. "What are you talking about? I agreed to marry you not your brother. I don't even know him!"

Sasuke stared at her incredulously. "You agreed to marry my brother and didn't realize it!"

"No! Of course not! We were talking about you! The only person I'd even consider marrying is you!"

His movements were a blur as he pulled her close and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. Her body melted against his. Her lips parted, opening as his tongue sought entrance Her body ignited in flames as passion entangled itself in her loins. She would have gasped as Sasuke swept her up into his arms but he never once tore his lips away from hers.

And then he made his way to the bedroom.

:::

:::

Sakura lay snuggled close to Sasuke. She was sure she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"La petite morte." Sasuke whispered when she remarked upon this. A Sakura found herself unwillingly blushing but Sasuke didn't notice. Not this time. His thoughts were whirling around a mile a minute trying to figure out a way to get Sakura out of this marriage to his brother.

Sakura's eyes began to close as she dozed off. Just before she dozed off, she heard Sasuke say: "You are not marrying my brother."

:::

:::

Morning came all too soon for Sakura especially since she was being shaken awake. She buried her head underneath the covers valiantly trying to ignore the evil person that was trying to arouse her.

"Leave me 'lone." She growled when she heard a chuckle. Her eyes snapped open as she realized who it was that was trying to awaken her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Get up. We have to leave."

Sakura frowned. "No." She then proceeded to bury her head back under the covers and fought valiantly as Sasuke tried to snatch the covers off of her head.

"Yes. You need to go talk to the Uchiha and clear this mess up."

"Can't I just marry you? I think he'd understand then." Sakura asked raising the blanket to peer out at him.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?" Sakura asked curiously lowering the blanket even more..

Sasuke swatted her behind and gave her a gentle push. "No, it's a get dressed." Sakura groaned.

"Can't we go later? I'm tired Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't answer her. Sakura was just beginning to think she'd won when suddenly she was yanked out of bed and thrown over her lover's shoulder. Sasuke deftly ignored her flailing hands and feet, not stopping his trek to her bathroom until he'd shut and locked the door behind them. Sakura squealed in anger as he shoved her under the still cold water, but her anger was soon forgotten as he joined her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Suddenly being jostled around didn't seem so bad.

:::

:::

"We really have to stop meeting like this Haruno Sakura. Every time I see you you're trying to renege on a deal you made with me."

Sakura pointed an accusatory finger at Madara. "You tricked me! You lead me to believe that I was affianced to Sasuke!"

"You drew your own conclusions. I never lied. Itachi is willing to marry you. You agreed. I expect you to uphold your end of the deal."

"She is not marrying Itachi. She's marrying me," Sasuke snarled challengingly, glaring at the Uchiha Head, who looked completely unruffled, as if he'd seen that look many times before.

"You're too young to get married Sasuke. You still have much you can do for the Uchiha family before you get settled down."

"I will not touch another woman but Sakura."

"Are you implying something Sasuke? Have you and Sakura…?"

Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground. Unconsciously she moved a little closer to Sasuke.

"Release Sakura from whatever hold you have on her," Sasuke growled.

"And if I do that then what? You'll marry her? And what will Daddy-kins have to save about that, young Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura looked at him puzzled. What did his father have to do with anything?

"Madara, listen--" Sasuke looked at Sakura hard, which made her a bit nervous. She didn't know that Sasuke tossed her the look because she was on a first name basis with the Uchiha. Even Sasuke didn't use his first name. "I can't marry Itachi. The only Uchiha for me is Sasuke so--."

"It doesn't matter what you say, Haruno Sakura. You will marry Itachi. There is no way out for you. The paperwork you signed is legal and binding. Good day," Madara broke eye contact with them, picked up his pen and went to work, waving his hand at them in a dismissing gesture.

Filled with righteous fury, Sakura walked over to Madara's desk and slammed her hands down on to it.

"You will listen to me and you will listen closely Uchiha Madara. The only person who will ever marry me, ever touch me is Uchiha Sasuke. So you can do whatever you please but I can assure you that I will not marry Sasuke's brother!"

Madara raised his head slowly and looked into Sakura's eyes that glowed ominously. "Do you love him then?"

"Yes! Of course I love Sasuke. Why else would I be here?" Sakura said bewildered.

"You couldn't possibly love him this soon. How long has it been since you've met him eight months?"

"Almost six."

"Sasuke do you know the reason why I arrange the marriages for the Uchiha family?"

Sasuke didn't answer but regarded the elder Uchiha quietly. Sakura nudged Sasuke in the side in order to get him to reply but to no avail. "It's because you young people rush into things without thinking it through and when things get rough you want to go your separate ways. The Uchihas have a long family history of happy marriages. Happy arranged marriages. Perhaps things start off rocky at first but I have thought this through and the person that will make Sakura the happiest is not you--it's Itachi. If you want what's best for her then leave it be."

"No." Sasuke replied tersely. "We're leaving."

"You can leave Sasuke, but this changes nothing."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and began pulling her away from Madara's desk, but Sakura shrugged off Sasuke's arm.

"There has to be a way you'll let me out of this. Please Madara."

Madara smiled then and Sakura knew something bad was going to happen. Babies died when Madara smiled so there was absolutely no hope for her.

"It's been so long since someone has begged me for anything." Madara leaned back in his hair and looked Sakura speculatively. "So I'll make you a deal. You admit that you and Sasuke have had physical relations within the last six months, pay me my four hundred and seventy three thousand yen and you walk away from all this free and clear."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Uchiha Madara dumbfounded. There was no doubt in either of their minds that he had set all this up just so he could get his money. Uchiha Madara had been called many names.

Evil.

Bastard.

The devil's best friend.

But he was one thing first and foremost. A businessman.

"You bastard!" Sakura yelled and in response Madara laughed and extended his hand waiting for his money.

* * *

_**A/N: I have no excuse except to say this is what popped into my mind when I thought of the word 'trespassing'. I probably could have made this into a multi-chaptered fic but I just didn't have the inspiration. As it is this is the longest one-shot I've ever written...I think. And yes, I know it's a bit fast paced. :(**_

_**Still, I like it. I like Sasuke as a gigolo. It amuses me. It's also my first time putting Madara in any of my stories. It was kind of fun creating this universe. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I do.**_

_**And thanks to BlueArcticWolf for betaing this for me.**_

**Edit--11/11/09 Because a few people have asked I'll explain the ending. Although this is a Saku/Sasu story the premise is the pact made between Sakura and Madara. Could she resist Sasuke's body for six months? No. She couldn't. Once this was established I ended the story. I suppose I could have added a bit more saying where Sakura got the money from, or how did Sasuke manage when he quit the family business, but I just felt like I wouldn't have been able to keep the story light and humorous if I did that and this story would have grown to enormous proportions. So this is the end. And I hope you understand why I ended the story on this note. Thanks for reading! If you have anymore questions feel free to ask!**


End file.
